Many individuals, both adult and children, find it difficult to fall asleep upon retiring at the end of the day. This can be caused by many factors, such as stress resulting from the day's activities, anxiety about future problems, or physical impediments to falling asleep. If a person cannot fall asleep when desired, and obtain his or her minimum requirement of rest, that person finds it difficult to function at an optimum level the next day, causing shortcomings in his or her work, business, or school efforts. Therefore, there is a need to develop aids for individuals who have difficulty in falling asleep naturally and restfully at the end of the day.
The present invention provides such an aid to persons desiring to fall asleep naturally, without the ingestion of harmful or debilitating drugs. It has been discovered that the composition of the present invention, when prepared properly and administered to an individual will induce natural, restful sleep in that individual shortly after ingestion by normal swallowing.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel composition, and method of preparing such composition, which will induce natural and restful sleep in an individual who heretofore encountered difficulty falling asleep at night.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating and administering to an individual for the purpose of inducing natural and restful sleep in that individual.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a sleep inducing composition which, when used by an individual, is not habit forming, and which has been discovered to be suitable for use with satisfactory results at those times when an individual feels the need for a sleep-inducing compound.